


The Tin Girl

by gidget_84



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gidget_84/pseuds/gidget_84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 2 AU</p><p>Written for ishi_chans Teen Wolf comment ficathon, prompt: Lydia/Peter Doomed from the start, we can’t stay apart. Everywhere I turn I’m trapped in your heart. There’s no escape, secrets keep you awake. No running away, no saving the day</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tin Girl

He keeps your heart inside; beating in time with his own.

If someone were to put their ear to his chest they would hear the echoing rhythm.

———-

One being, two hearts, mine and yours.

———-

Don’t worry, I’m keeping it safe; tucked away deep inside.

No one will ever seek what I have to hide.

———-

You’re blind to the truth of course.

You would never believe _I_ would be the one to hold your heart.

———-

Even though you look for me at every turn your life takes.

You just make excuses for why you wanted to find me in the first place.

———-

At your high school graduation you hug me because I actually showed up, when “none of your friends did.”

When Jackson breaks your heart for good, you find me because “you need a shoulder to cry on.”

When you start college and want to celebrate, you look for me at the bar because “I’m conveniently there.”

And _every_ time you sneak through the window and into my bed it’s because “I care.”

———-

I know you though; I know your lies, your half-truths, and your secrets.

Remember I hold your heart and it beats in time with mine.

———-

The day you actually believe me, you panic because when you feel for your own pulse it’s not there.

You’ve never noticed before, that the only time your heart truly beats for you is when I’m near; and then it’s not your own chest you lay your hand against, it’s mine.

———-

You don’t know when I took it exactly.

When you ask I tell you _it was when you were asleep_.

You were dreaming of me; of running _away_ from me.

Running straight into the open arms of a giant black wolf with crimson red eyes.

———-

You thought you were safe in the company of wolves, but that was when I took your heart.

I opened my chest to place it next to my own.

———-

No wonder you’ve always been so damned _cold_.

You were never whole to begin with, why ask for it back now?

————

It’s okay though, I’ll give it back; but only when you give it freely back to me.

To place it back inside _my_ chest where it rightfully should be.


End file.
